The Viper and The Hawk
by StaceyBaggins
Summary: Ana has 45 days left until the contact ends and they come for her. Ana has awaited this day for 5 years. She has everything planned until she made the mistake of not killing Pepper Potts which lead her to met the Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction, any views are welcome. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

45 days left,

The kick to the stomach hurt. But she didn't react. She wouldn't give in. She had to remain in control. She had been trained for this. She looked down at the floor that was now stained with her blood; she pushed back her dark brown hair and tried to control her breathing. She looked down at her beaten uniform; her black leather jeans and leather jacket were now beaten and ripped. The SHIELD agents had not been gentle with her at all. She was pulled back up to her chair. "So you are the famous Viper? I must say I am not impressed" the young agent grinned at her. Ana wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk of his face. She could see the fear hidden in his eyes though. She had a reputation and a high kill list, Ana just stared at the wall behind him. "I shall ask you again, who do you work for?" The agent stood in front of her. Ana stared at him,of course they didn't know about Vipers den they didn't even know who she really was. He didn't even know what she really looked it. She sat there wearing a dark haired wig and green contact lenses and totally different person. The viper was never the same person they always changed. Each assassin had a contract and hers was up soon. The agent just stared at her waiting for her to answer but she was trained never to speak. The agent pulled his gun out and pistol whipped her across the face. Her blood splash across the wall next to her. She spat out the rest of the blood adding to the stain on the floor "You were caught trying to assassinate Pepper Potts, why?" Ana lifted her head and smiled "nothing personal" the agent slapped her again. She had worst then this. She was covered in scars from her training she had metal pins everywhere in her body from attacks, she was taught always think on your feet even in your sleep. "But you didn't do it. You had time. You had the shot yet you stopped," Ana raised her head looking the agent in the eyes "shall I give you some advice agent?" The agent stood over Ana and she just looked up and smiled and then whispered "never come that close to the viper with a gun" the agent looked in his hand and found the gun had gone and the viper was hold it at him. She titled her head as she stood and pointed the gun at him

She could really see the fear in his eyes now it was no longer hidden. Ana wondered why Fury had sent this young agent instead of a more experience agent like the famous black widow that Ana had heard so much about and she smiled at him as she turned to look at the camera "never said a boy to do a woman's job fury" Ana aimed the gun at the camera now and shot the camera "I think our little chat is done now don't you Thomas" the agent tensed up "how do you know my name" Ana tilted her head "are you impressed now?" Thomas backed towards the door. He was really scared now "it's my job to know about everyone. I know about Maria. Now if you don't mind I will wait for Director Fury" Thomas quickly opened the door and left. Ana sat in amazement. The name was a total guess. She guessed luck was on her side for once. She sat and waited for Fury, wondered what she would do. She didn't finish her mission. She couldn't, she had a rule, never make it personal. But she had, while stalking out Tony Stark she had made friends with Pepper by mistake without knowing who she was. She couldn't kill a friend. She had done it once. But she had no choice. Ana thought back on her life, she had once been a solider. One of the best until her sister was taken she had been taken while Ana was working away. She searched for weeks until she received a call with her location. "Welcome Lieutenant Rhodes we have been waiting for some time" a man stood next to her sister. He was dressed in a sharp black suit. He looked like he was just leaving for a party. "Give me my sister and no one shall get hurt" Ana looked down at her sister, she was known no more than 17 "that's not going to happen" the man took a step forward "you see, we have seen your skills and we would like you to sign our contract. We are in need of a new skill set"

Fury sat in his office watching the interview he felt a smirk come across his face as she shot out the camera, he could still hear what was going on in the cell but the picture had gone. There had been word about the famous assassin called Viper for years. But Fury knew it was never the same person. Always changed every 5 years. He had been searching for these answers since he heard about the viper. She was good. Best one so far. What Fury couldn't figure is what happened to the assassins when they changed. Once the change happened they were never seen again. He looked at the recording of the interview that had just happened. She couldn't have been more than 26 years old. Her death toll was high, but she didn't kill Pepper. Pepper thought they were friends. Fury went over in his head what happened.

Flashback to the day before

_Pepper stood in her and Tony bedroom getting ready for her big meeting. She was trying to get planning permission for the next Stark tower which Tony told her would be Potts tower. Pepper was going to be having lunch with her friend Ana afterwards, Pepper heard the door open as she was putting on her earrings "Tony I will just be a minute" Pepper waiting for the snarky come back but nothing came Pepper turned and saw Ana standing there point a gun at her "Ana? What's going on?" Pepper noticed that Ana's hand was shaking "I am sorry Pepper" Ana took aim and began to pull the trigger, Pepper braced herself "Pep, attack me" Pepper gave Ana a look of confusion "if you want to live attack me" Pepper went to hit Ana, Ana knocked her to the floor and shoot the floor next to her "Stay down, I don't want to kill you but I will if I must" Ana felt Pepper begin to shake "who are you?" Ana pulled a small knife out of her belt and cut her wrist and rubbed some of her blood on Pepper "I am the viper, an assassin here to kill you. Now play dead" Ana stood up and her phone began to ring "Rhodes" Pepper laid as still as she could "yes, mission is finished" Ana chucked the phone to the fall and fired a few shots at it. Ana kneeled next to Pepper "wait half an hour then get up, I will be long gone by then, bye Pep I will miss you" Ana stood when she saw a flash of bright light and she was knocked to the floor with a burning pain on her side. She opened her eyes and saw Iron Man and then Ana knew she had messed up. Ana felt a metal hand grab him and then she felt the cuffs around her wrists and then all went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who is following the story. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

* * *

44 Days left,

Fury left her over night in her cell before he would go and speak with her. He had to think everything over. He had searched the name given to him by Pepper whether it was her real name he didn't know. He would need to get more details. He sat back in his chair, going over the details in his head, there seem to be something a piece from a puzzle, but he couldn't think. He took a deep breathe and made his way to her cell. It was time to talk to the so called viper.

Ana sat in her cell. Eyes closed and deep in thought. Going over everything. She had to plan. In her job it was kill or be killed. She couldn't die yet. Not until the contract was up, Sophie would be lost then. Ana mind went back to Sophie, the two never got a long. Sophie always believe she stood in Ana's shadow. But she couldn't have been more wrong. Sophie had her whole league in front of her. She was leaving for college to study art. Ana's parent were so proud. Ana hadn't spoke to them for a year before they died. They died in a car crash while Ana was on a rescue mission in Rio. Ana was allowed back for a week to attend the funeral but then she had to leave again. She left Sophie behind. Her thought went back to when she last saw her

_"now you must understand that we cannot just take your word Miss Rhodes, we require something in return" the man is suit stood in the shadows so his face was hidden, his voice, she had heard his voice before but she could place it, the men dragged a beaten man out in front of her. She looked down at him and knew his dark green eye right away "Iain!" She tried to run forward but was stopped "I wouldn't Miss Rhodes." The man in the suit began to walk towards Iain his face showing for the first time, Ana stared at him, those eyes she knew those ice blue eyes but still she could place them. "Iain worked for us until he decide that love was better then keeping to his contact. Shame really" Iain was Ana best friend, they had met the first day in the army but then Iain went missing in action, this must of been where he had gone, Ana cried for weeks when he was gone. She needed him and after he was gone she felt incomplete. "Now my dearest Ana, we required Iain as payment, lets say as a blood bond so make a choice Ana, either you kill Iain or I will slit your dear Sophie's throat" Ana felt her heart stop. The man stepped forward and placed a gun in Ana's hand, Iain looked up at her eyes pleading, Ana had no choice,she couldn't let Sophie die, Iain would not be her first kill, she had taken a life before but never like this. She raised the gun to Iain's head, she wanted to tell him that she had no choice, she had to save Sophie, she knew in that moment that she would never forget the look in his eyes "I love.." She pulled the trigger before Iain could finish. She watched as the life left his eyes, she watched as his soul left and he fell forward and blood began to fall down his face. Ana turned and faced the man in the suit "where do I sign"_

Fury foot stepped echoed down the corridor as he walked towards her cell. He stopped outside the door and took a deep breathe. He was surprised to see her sat waiting for him "Hello Director, I see you have kept me waiting" she smiled at him. She was very unnerving. He couldn't explain why, she watched his every moment, he could see her planning in her head, he liked that. "I enjoyed the show Ana" he saw fear in her face for only a moment before it was masked again. Something he knew well "I aim to please" Fury took a step towards the chair that sat across the table "and how well is your aim?" Fury grinned at her from across the table Ana returned the grin "I never miss" Ana sat back in her chair "so Mr Fury, why am I locked up in SHEILD and not in a prison cell?" Ana knew the reason why but wanted to hear him say it "because I think you could be useful" Fury locked his eyes with her "if you never miss why didn't you kill Miss Potts?" Fury watched as Ana froze "Director, I have killed many people, many people I have cared about but Pepper I couldn't" Fury pushed a file in front of her "join SHEILD" Ana laughed out loud. She couldn't contain it "I don't work well with people Director" Fury eye never left eyes "I don't think that is true" Ana smirked at him "you should trust me on this sir" Fury smiled at her, he found himself liking his girl. He thought she would fit in well "Well maybe we should test that?" Ana put her hands on the table and picked up the file "I will give you 44 days Director but you have to do something for me" Fury stood and walked towards the door before turning back to her "and what would that be?" Ana took a deep breathe, she had to find Sophie before the 44 days were up. She had to make sure she was safe. "Find my sister"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one has taken so long, I was having some serious writers block. Thank you for continuing to read and thank you for my comment.

Enjoy

* * *

**The Good Doctor**

"Do you feel these handcuffs are really necessary?" Ana had always hated the feel of cold metal on her skin. "Well after your games with Agent Monroe, people round here are not very happy with you" Fury looked down at Ana and realized how short she actually was, she couldn't have been more than 5'3, "we will need to go over a few things as well, like your full name" Ana smiled to herself, he was trying to look for her files. "Well my full name is Anastasia Grace Rhodes" Fury was shocked that she had actually used her real name with Pepper "I know stupid mistake telling Pepper my real name" Ana saw Fury smiled at this "we need to do a full medical on you, seeing as Stark nearly killed you" Ana had forgotten the burn she had to her side from Stark. She could feel the pain now "we struggled to find a doctor willing to do it" Fury and Ana reached the medical bay now "but we managed to find one" the doors opened and revealed Dr Bruce Banner

Ana sat on a cold metal table and the good Dr began to prepare some needles to take some blood from her. In truth Bruce wasn't happy about doing this and he knew Tony would kill him when he found out. But he was curious; he couldn't look her in the eye though. "Take you shirt off and we can start the assessment" he heard Ana laugh "you are by far the quickest guy to get my shirt off" Bruce tried to fight a smile, Bruce turned his back as she took her shirt off, when he turned back he was shocked to what he saw, she was covered in scars and bruises and a massive burn mark to her side, "can you tell me about some of these scars?" Bruce picked up his clipboard ready to take notes "for example, this one" Bruce pointed to a large scar just above her right hip, Bruce looked at Ana and saw her go completed still, Ana mind went to that scar, it had been during one of her missions, she was to take out a rival assassin named Yin who was part of the Chinese mob. But it was a trap, they knew Ana was coming, she was trapped for 6 hours and was tortured, they finally stabbed her and left her to die in a warehouse, her employers then came and took her back to viper's den before they punished her for walking into a trap "that's classified" Bruce frowned a little at this before noticing that she had viper craved into her right arm "what about that?" he touched her right arm just under the scars "that was my punishment" Bruce frowned "punishment for what?" Ana narrowed her eyes at him "that's classified", he knew she was going to be difficult "what about the scar to your left shoulder" Ana seemed to go back to normal or whatever normal was for her "I was shot during a transport in Afghanistan" Bruce raised his eyebrows at this "why was you in Afghanistan?" Bruce couldn't help but be curious about this woman, he tried to study her face but she never gave much away "I was a solider and we was transporting a Mr Tony Stark" Bruce couldn't hide the look of shock on his face "you was with him when he was taken?" Ana nodded "yes sir, I was in the car behind him, me and my team members ran out shortly after the bomb went off and he was injured" Bruce listened to her but couldn't get it his head round this woman. She went from being a solider, fighting for her country to being an assassin who tried to kill his friend's girlfriend. He should hate her; he was trying to hate her. "My friend Daniel was killed during that mission and I was shot trying to drag Mr Stark back to base" Bruce finished the medical in silent. He didn't know what more he could say to her.

Another agent arrived to take Ana back to where ever it was she was going. The handcuffs were placed back on her wrists, as Ana was being lead to the door; Bruce couldn't hold the question back any longer "If Pepper wasn't your friend, would you have killed her" Ana stopped and turned around to Bruce "I would kill anyone in my path to get to my goal, Dr Banner and don't forget it"

Bruce stood in his lab going over the medical he just had with Ana. The question that kept going around in his head was that Pepper was in her way. Why couldn't she kill Pepper? Bruce was brought back to the room by his machine beeping. It has finished checking Ana's blood. Bruce looked down at the screening and was surprised to what he saw. Very low traces of serum used in project re-birth. The very same serum used on Steve Rogers.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this one has taken so long. Work has been crazy and I wanted to make sure this was okay. Thank you for my reviews, I hope I have improved it.

* * *

"Sir?" an Agent came to Fury in his office.

"Yes come in Agent Jones" The agent came into Fury's office, the agent looked very nervous "is something wrong?" Fury could read it all over the young agent's face.

"Miss Rhodes has escaped." Fury sat back in his chair, good. He had left the door open on purpose, he wanted to see where she would go. He didn't think she would be stupid enough to back to her employers. She agreed to work for SHIELD now.

"Bring Agent Barton here" The agent nodded and left the room as quickly as he could and returned shortly with Agent Barton. "Rhodes has escaped, track her and bring her back. Use whatever force you want, but she must be alive when she is brought back. Got that Barton"

"Yes sir, do we know where she has gone?" Fury nodded, he turned the screen to show she was still in New York.

Ana wasn't stupid; she knew this was a trap. She walked around New York trying to blend in, she pulled her wig off as she walked down the street, and her ice blonde hair fell down to just below her shoulders. She just need sometime alone, it has been years since she been able to do that. She needed to think, she dunked into a public toilet and took out the contact lense she was wearing, showing her baby blue eyes. After what happened with the Chinese mob, she had to make sure she wouldn't be couldn't take the risk again. Ana walked round not really knowing where to go. She needed to stay in the crowds, she found herself walking towards Stark Tower. She looked up, wishing she could see her friend now, Pepper always had a way to calm her.

"_Ana what's wrong?" Pepper sat down next to her friend, lifting her chin and wiping away her tears "has something happened?" Ana shook her head; she didn't want to answer her. She was weak, crying was for the weak. She had to be strong._

"_No, everything is fine Pepper" Pepper frowned at her._

"_No, Ana everything is not alright. You don't have to be like this around me, we are friends. You can trust me" Ana looked at her, could she trust her. It's been so long since Ana has been able to trust anyone. "Talk to me, I am here to listen and trust me, when you are dating Tony Stark you learn to have some patience" Ana couldn't help but smile at her, Pepper pulled her into a hug. Ana felt everything lift from her. All the pain she was in, for once she felt it was okay to cry._

"_I don't know how long I can cope Pepper, everything is just getting on top of me" Pepper sat and listened as Ana poured her heart out being careful not to mention anything about what she really did. That would destroy everything, "I don't know how much longer I can bend before I snap, I am only human" Pepper put her hand in Ana's shoulder._

"_Ana, you are many things but you are a survivor, we haven't know each other long but you are strong, whatever is happening right now, you can handle it, I know you can. I have faith in you" Ana looked Pepper in the eyes and saw something she hasn't seen in a very long time. She saw trust._

Ana stood at the bottom of the tower. She looking up to wear Pepper and Tony lived, Ana knew it was too soon and she turned and walked away.

Ana walked to her old apartment building, she would grab some of her stuff and make her way back to SHIELD, they would have most likley sent someone after her by now. Ana climbed the stairs up to the 5th floor and took the spare key she kept under the mat and went inside. Nothing had changed inside. It was still bare, no real life in there. Ana took her jacket off and chucked it on the floor, she went inside her bedroom and chucked herself down on the bed. Ana laided there for a few moments before her eyes fall over to her uniform hung on the back of the door. Vipers den were a fan of leather. She always seemed to be wearing it. This one was no different. A black leather jackets with matching trousers, Ana stood and began to take off the old and beaten uniform and changed into her new one. She always saved this one for best. She enjoyed the way this one fitted, Ana wasn't vain but she knew she was good looking. Her employers made sure she was. They had told her thats why they picked a woman this time, they have much more uses. Once Ana had changed she pulled a bag out from under the bed and began to pack a few things. She picked up a photo of her and Sophie, Sophie was so different to Ana, Sophie had red hair for a start that was cut into a pixie chop and ice blue eyes. Ana realised how much she missed her. Ana put the photo in her bag and picked up the once next to it. Her and Iain, taken while they was in Rio, they had just finished a rescue mission. They was both just so happy they was alive. Ana looked at Iain's smiling face, back then she would never have thought she would be like this.

Clint broke the window and climbed in to the apartment. The first thing he noticed was it was very bare. There was hardly anything here. Apart from a sofa and a fridge. Clint heard the door behide him open and he turned round to find a woman pointing a gun at him. It took him a moment to realise it was her. He never thought he would see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Managed to get this one out a little sooner. Thank you again for the reviews.

Enjoy

* * *

Just looking at her bought all the memories back at once, she had changed, her hair was shorter now, she has lost that scared little girl look about her. She was stronger he could see that. Just staring at her infront of him, it was like he could hear the music and the sound of her high heels. He felt like he was back in that strip club.

_Clint couldn't think right, the mission had gone wrong, Natasha nearly died. He had never made a mistake like that before, how could he has let his guard down like that. Clint walked along the street in New York, he has heard some of the agents talk about this place in downtown, they said they went there to relax, maybe it would help Clint. As he entered, he was having second thoughts. Barely dressed women were everywhere. Clint took a deep breathe and went to order himself a drink, he would need a strong one. Clint took a seat near the stage with his soda and whiskey, thats when she came out "Gentleman, please welcome to the stage, Kitten" Clint looked round as people clapped and she walked out. Hips shaking to the music, she flicked her blonde hair back and made her way to the pole. Clint could see she was tiny, ever with the height of the heels she was wearing. She began her routine, she was flexible, she was bending herself in ways Clint had never seen before. Then her eyes met his and he saw it. All he saw in her eyes was sadness._

_After Kitten has finished her routine, Clint paid for a private dance with her. He didn't know why he did it. He couldn't explain what was going on with him. He was lead to a private room, it was small and poorly lite and everything was red. Clint could never understand why they picked the colour red. Natasha had told him it was the colour of passion but whenever he looked at it all he saw was the colour of blood. Clint heard the sound of her shoes "Look, he has paid good money for you. You will do whatever he wants or I will report this to Jeremy and you know he wont like that" Clint heard a male voice, he assumed it was the owner. The door opened and Kitten walked in. She stood infront of Clint and even though it was poorly lite, he managed to get a good look at her, from a distant she looked prefect,curves in all the right places, a full chest. But now she was up close he could see her flaws, even with the flaws she was still very attractive, to him the fact he could see her flaws made her more attactive to him, he always thought people who pretend to be prefect cannot be trusted. He noticed she had a lot of scars. Small but he had been trained to notice these noticed the pained look in her face, it must of been the shoes "You can take off the shoes if you want, they must be hurting you" Kitten smiled at him and bent down and took the shoes off. She then began her private routine. Clint drank the rest of his drink while he atched her move, he didn't know what he was meant to do. "You can stop if you want" Kitten stopped and stared at him._

_"Do you want a different girl? I can get someone else" Clint frowned at this and shook his head._

_"No its not you. You are great in fact its just" Kitten smiled at him and took a sit next to him "I have never done anything like this before"_

_"I guessed it was your first time, rough day?" Kitten put her hand on his arm as Clint nodded "Do you want another drink? I can send someone to get one" before Clint could even reply, she was at the door ordering two drinks, within mintues she was back with the drinks._

_"Thank you, do I have to call you Kitten?" Kitten laughed, Clint couldn't help but smile at her laugh. She had a beautiful laugh. It was like music._

_"You can call me Ana" She smiled at him and he felt all of his worries and pains go away._

_"and you may call me Clint" Clint knocked his glass against hers._

_After that meeting he went back once a week for 4 weeks to see Ana. He couldnt help but feel drawn to her. On the fourth week when Clint went to see her, she looked in pain_

_"Ana are you okay?" Clint sat her down in there private booth, looking her over for injuries._

_"Clint I am fine, just a bit under the weather" Ana tried to smile at him but all he saw was the pain in her eyes. She was far from fine._

_"You are not, whats happened?" Clint wrapped his arms around her, then quickly pulling out, not knowing why he had done that. "Come with me, let me take you away from this"_

_Ana shook her head "Clint, it is never that simple. I have a contract that I need to keep" Ana stood and made her way to the door "It was nice knowing you Clint" she turned back and kissed him on the top of his head and she was gone._

"I see you are still a fan of leather" Clint smirked at her and she returned with a smile as she lowered the gun.

"As I recall you didn't seem to mind" Ana turned and walked back into the bedroom "So Clint, that is your name right?" Clint followed her in the bedroom to see she was packing.

"It is, Clint Barton and your name is really Ana?" Ana nodded and continued to pack, Clint picked up the photo of Ana and Iain "who is this?" Clint noticed that Ana froze only for a second at the sight of the photo.

"That was Iain, we was in the army together. He went missing in action" Ana finished the packing "Do you know where Fury will be keeping me?" Clint was in shock a little bit of the fact she didn't mention anything about him being a SHIELD agent.

"I don't know but I have been informed to bring you to Stark Tower, using whatever force is needed" Ana turned to Clint as he spoke and raised an eyebrow.

"Any forced needed, bit harsh. He was the one who left my door open" Ana picked up her bag. "ready to go?" Clint nodded and they both walked towards the door.

"I missed you Clint" Ana smiled at Clint as she locked her apartment door behide her


	6. Chapter 6

Hi sorry this has taken so long to get out. Its a little shorted then I thought. But I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for my reviews :)

* * *

Ana stared at the back of Clint's head as they walked down the stairs. He couldn't find it in himself to look at her. He wanted so much to say that he missed her too but he couldn't. He was furious with her. But he didn't know why, he has missed her but he couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand these feelings with her.

"Are you going to be silent the whole time?" Ana finally broke the silence; she could never stand just silence it brought back to many memories. Ana could understand why Clint was being like this. Ana wasn't the person he thought she was but then neither was Clint. Ana stopped on the stairs "shall we start again?" Ana put her hand on Clint as he turned round "my name is Anastasia Grace Rhodes, my favorite color is purple and I am scared of the dark" Clint raised an eyebrow at her as Ana smiled. He then shook his head and continued down the stairs. Ana felt her heartbreak.

Ana sat in the car Clint had borrowed to get here. Ana rested her head against the window she thought about how much she missed Sophie and wondered what she was doing now. She wondered if she was okay. Part of her wondered if she was still even alive. Ana felt in her heart that she was still alive. Ana hoped Fury would keep to his word and safe her. Even after Ana was gone.

"When I was a little girl I wanted to be a dancer. My mother use to say that I was like water, so graceful" Ana smiled at the memory of her mother "my mother was a dancer back in Russia my father was a violinist and he traveled to Russia to work with my mother's ballet company and that's how they met," Ana was just filling the silence now, Clint didn't reply.

"My father said he fell in love with my mother when he saw her dance, he said she was graceful and beautiful, he married her in Russia and brought her to the states and then me and Sophie were born." Ana turned to look at Clint who's eyes just stared out on to the road ahead. "My father continued to work as a violinist, he even taught me to play while my mother taught Sophie the piano" Ana felt her fingers begin to move at the thought of playing the violin. "My parents love me and Sophie with all their hearts, we had the prefect childhood"

Clint continued to just stare ahead, he knew he was being cold towards her but he didn't know any other way. What was he meant to say to her. He knew both of them were not any good with feelings. But she was trying and he was doing nothing.

"I have killed many people, some I regret a lot others not so much. But I went to every one of their funerals."

Ana noticed Clint's shoulders relax as they pulled into the Stark Towers parking lot. While Ana suddenly went very tense. She had never had to do this before. Whenever she went to the funerals, she would hide at the back pretending she wasn't there. She would stand and watch the families grieve for the people she murdered. But this was something new. She followed Clint into the building and was given ID badges by someone Clint pointed out to be Happy. She stood in the lift with Clint and he could feel her fear. He reached down and took her hand. "My name is Clint Barton, my favourite color is blue and I missed you too"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the reviews and the follows :) I struggled with this chapter a lot. I seem to be struggling with this story a lot now but I shall keep going.

Thank you again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Tony was growing very bored, he longed to be back in Miami with his cars and Pepper. He was very aware of Pepper since the attack. He couldn't stand to be away from him in case something happened. Pepper kept telling him that this Ana would never hurt her. That is not what he saw, he saw a stranger holding a gun at Peppers head. Tony wished he had chucked her out the window, he would of it SHEILD did dive in and take her away. Tony eyes flicked across the room to were Pepper was say going over some paperwork. Fury has called everyone here regarding something he refused to say anything until he arrived. Natasha had been brought back earlier from her mission with didn't please her. Steve was just following orders like a good little boy and Bruce well Bruce just stood by the window trying not to get involved. Tony began to spin in his chair, where was Clint. No one had seen him for days ever since the Avengers moved into Stark tower they had seen a lot more of each other but Clint had become distant in the last few days. Tony heard the lift doors open and Fury strolled into the room "well if it isn't my favourite pirate" If looks could kill then Tony would be dead by the look Fury just gave him.

Fury chucked a folder into the middle of the table that everyone was sat around "This is the folder of a new recruit, she will be shadowing Agent Romanoff" Steve picked up the folder and began to read "there are a few rules regarding her, she is to be watched at all times and she is not to be given a firearm with consent from myself" Fury stared at them all "do you understand?" Everyone nodded but Tony saw an opening to mess with Fury. This new recruit couldn't be that bad, if she was why would she be sent here. Tony reached out for the file as Pepper came over and sat with him. He opened the file and found a photo of a rather good looking brunette. Tony narrowed his eyes as the sudden realize of who that was began to sink it. Pepper looked down at the photo and saw who it was.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE HER ANYWHERE NEAR PEPPER!" Tony stood up quickly kicking his chair back; he had never felt anger like this before. Fury wanted to bring in the women who a few days ago tried to kill his girlfriend. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Fury shook his head as he took the folder out of Tony's hands. Tony began to pace the floor.

"Stark she had information we need" Tony couldn't believe what was coming out of Fury's move "Her skills could be useful" Tony kicked the chair and it flew into the glass wall and smashed it. Bruce tried to move towards the lift. He didn't want to get caught up in a situation that could bring out the other guy. As he pushed the lift button the doors opening raveling Clint and Ana.

"Hi Bruce, nice to see you again" At the sound of her voice Tony turned round and saw her stood there. Ana could see how angry he was.

"Bruce how do you know this?" Nice Ana thought Stark just refers to her and this. Ana could tell she was in for a party.

"Bruce is actually the fastest man to get me out of my clothes" Ana could feel Clint turn to glare at her as she spoke. "I am just joking, Dr Banner preformed my medical today after you nearly chucked me out a window" Ana walked further into the room avoiding Stark as much as she could "thanks for that by the way" Ana walked towards a chair to sit down when her eyes laid on Pepper. Ana caught her breath for a moment. This was new she thought she had never failed a mission, she had made mistakes and then gone back to taken out the target but she had never let a target live.

"I should have done worse" Tony raced over to Pepper when he saw Ana looking at her. Clint walked over to Ana and put his hand on her shoulder, Natasha raised an eyebrow at this she would quiz Clint on this later as she could clearly see they knew each other before.

"Stark, Rhodes has agreed to work with us for 43 days and then her involvement will end. She will start training now with Romanoff. Leave her be Stark and that is an order" Fury spoke and then left leaving the room in silence. Tony glared at her before grabbing Pepper and leaving as well.

"Well that could have gone better" Ana turned to face everyone else in the room "Hi I am Ana" Ana looked around at the people frowning at her. But the person she didn't expect to see was Steve Rogers, the man who employer was obsessed with. Everything about her was based on him. It was always be like Captain America, be stronger, faster, and be better. Thinking of her employer made her think of Sophie and she wondered how she was doing.

Else where in a large warehouse, Sophie sat in her room getting ready. She pushed her dyed blonde hair up into a bun, he liked her blonde. He said it went well with her blue yes. She added the final touches to her make-up and then stood and turned looking at herself in the mirror. Her tight short black dress showed everything off she slipped on her very high red shoes and readied herself. There was a knock on the door and a tall man entered. He looked her up and down and grinned "Are you ready Sophie?" he spoke with a slight German accent; Sophie nodded and followed him out.

She entered a large room and saw him stood over his desk, she eyes scanned the room. There was not much there apart from a poster of Captain America and a bed and his desk. The man she entered with left her standing there. She walked over to the man stood over his desk trying to work. Her heels echoed in the large room. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the side of the head. The man stood and turned to face her and smirked. "Welcome Sophie" he had a stronger German accent then the other guy. Sophie could never remember the other guys man move her out of the way and went over to a mirror and did something that to most people would horrify them but Sophie had seen him doing it many times. He removed his face and revealed a red skull. Sophie walked towards him as he finished and lead him to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony had taken Pepper away that night; he couldn't stand to think of her in the same building as that snake.

Fury had given instructions for an agent to be with Ana at all times. She was allowed her own room though. Clint walked her down to her room. The silent between them was very tense. Even though they had only known each other a short time before this had happened. They both felt as if there was so much history between them. Ana always thought that in another life she could get married and have a family but now she knew that would never happened. Clint opened the door to Ana's room and let her walk in first, the room was very basic a bed drawers and a door that lead to a bathroom she amused. "Natasha will come and get you in an hour to start your training" Ana turned when Clint spoke, he sound so harsh with her. She couldn't get a read on him, one moment he is harsh with her the next he is not.

"I am sure that will be fun" Ana chucked herself down on the bed, Clint turned to leave "Do I have to let anyone know if I leave this room?" Clint took a deep breath and shut the door and took a seat next to Ana on the bed.

"You are required to be with an agent at all times, so I guess Jarvis would let us know if you left" Ana nodded as he spoke, she had guessed as much "have you told anyone about how we met?" Ana couldn't help but chuckle at him, he was embarrassed. Ana sat up and put her hand on top of his.

"No, I haven't even told anyone I know you" Clint looked down at her hand and couldn't help but smile. "I shall take that secret to the grave with me" Ana laid back down and pulled Clint down with her. The both laid there staring at the ceiling. "Do you think Stark will always hate me?"

Clint couldn't help but laugh "I guess he may, he is very protection over Pepper but you made the choice not to hurt her" Ana turned to face him, studying his profile. Clint was everything Ana would like in a man, tall with dark hair. Ana had never really been in a romantic relationship. Ana would never admit this to anyone but she loved romance. When she was in the army she would see the letters everyone else was getting and she wished she would get something. Ana's favourite film was the Notebook. But Ana knew romance was for children, in the real world everything as harsh. Ana has accepted this but her heart still wanted romance. "Why do you care?"

Ana was taken a little bit by surprise when he said this "I don't really know, I want Pepper to be my friend" as soon as Ana finished speaking she realised how much of a child she sounded. She buried her head in her pillow; she could feel her face going red.

"Aww Kitten wants a friend" Clint began to tickle her and Ana couldn't stop laughing. Ana tried to push him off but he was tickling her too much.

"Clint stop" Ana couldn't stop laughing, she opened her eyes when Clint stopped tickling her to see him looking down at her. She couldn't look away from his bright green eyes. In that moment it seemed like nothing else mattered. They were not Hawkeye or The Viper. They were just Ana and Clint. Clint moved closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face. Her eyes darted to his lips and she felt herself moving closer to him. Their lips were almost touching when there was a knock on the door. An hour had passed and Natasha had arrived to take Ana to her training. Clint quickly jumped off the bed and Ana sat up and readied herself.

Natasha raised an eyebrow when she saw Clint open the door but she said nothing. Ana followed Natasha down the corridor. She would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to this. She had heard so much about the famous Black Widow. "You know Natasha, you don't have to look at me with so much hate" Natasha didn't even stop she kept looking ahead "we are not that different, me and you" again Natasha didn't reply but deep down she knew she was right but she didn't want to admit this. Pepper was her friend and this woman that was walking behind her had been hired to kill her. She didn't do it but she still couldn't be trusted. "We have been forced into this life" Natasha walked into training room and towards the mats "we both enjoyed it" Natasha stopped and turned to look at her for the first time with anger in her eyes "don't try and hide it Natasha, at one point in our careers we enjoyed the power we held" Ana took off her jacket and placed it on the floor "we held their lives in our hands, we made the choice whether they lived or died" Natasha began to unlace her boots as she listened to Ana "when in truth we are cowards and that choice was made long before we ever came into the picture" Natasha knew she was right, she wanted to hate this woman so much but she couldn't. Ana was most likely the only person in the world that could understand what she had gone through.

"Do you regret it?" Ana looked up from untying her boots when Natasha spoke, Ana had never been asked that question before.

"What becoming an assassin, no I did what I had to" Natasha nodded, she felt the same, she wouldn't change it. It made her who she was today. It was adapt or die. "So I hear you are Russian?" Natasha nodded as she finished taking her shoes off "My mother was a Russian dancer when she met my father. Her married her and brought her to the states" Natasha nodded and stood up. They both began to walk around the mat stalking each other like they were pray. Ana made the first move going for Natasha legs but Natasha managed to move out the way but not quick enough, Ana recovered and went again to take her out. Ana and Natasha sparred for what seemed like hours but really was only about 5 minutes. Natasha was happy she had finally found someone that could challenge her. But Natasha found they were far too alike. Ana matched and block every one of Natasha's moves. Until Ana had Natasha in a hold and they both heard footsteps and Clint entered the training room Ana smiled at Clint and she relaxed for only a moment but Natasha slipped out Ana's and flipped Ana over her shoulder and slammed her in to the floor. Ana could hear Clint laughed at the door, Ana just laid there until Natasha held out her hand and helped her up.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I hope you enjoy :) Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. Its making me so much more confident in my writing._**

* * *

Day 40

_Iain head fell backwards as the bullet ended his head. Ana stared down at the lifeless body. His eyes_ _wide opening staring at the ceiling in the warehouse. Ana could see Sophie fell to her knees screaming near her but Ana couldn't hear anything. It seem that in that moment all she saw was Iain and all she heard was him say "I love" and then a bang at the sound of a gun._

Ana woke up struggling to breathe, she was covered in sweat. She wiped her forehead and tried to control her breathing. She turned on all the lights, she had asked Jarvis many times not to turn the lights off. Whenever she tried to sleep with the lights off the nightmare came. She was a grown women yet she was still scared of the dark. She couldn't help it, the dark reminded her of dying. It reminded her of Iain.

Ana tried to avoid Clint as much as she could after their near miss in her room, she had been sat in her room when she was called to the meeting room by Jarvis, Natasha arrived shortly after and took her to the room where she found Director Fury, Captain Rogers, Dr Banner and Clint and the one and only Tony Stark. Ana's eyes fell down to the thick file sat in the middle of the table. Ana felt her heart stop, she knew what that file was. "Miss Rhodes, we have received this envelope this morning with a rather lovely note" Fury stood from his chair and picked up the paper in front of him "My Dear little Viper, I hope you understand how disappointed I am in you. I have given you the world and all I asked in return was your loyalty. But instead you betrayed us all. Trust me when I say that nothing will change your contract my little one, they will never understand and they will leave you to die as soon as they realise what you bring to them." Even though it had not been signed she knew who it was, she was foolish to think that she could be free away from them all at Vipers Den. Fury picked up the file "This is a little gift to your new family so they may see who you truly are" Ana felt frozen to the stop, they would see everything now. Every dirty secret and mistake she had every done. Fury opened the folder and began to read through. "Would you care to tell us what Mission 14 was?" Ana opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find the words, out of all of her missions she regretted that one the most.

"A man took a loan from Viper's den but when it came time to repay he didn't have the money, so instead he said he has secrets he could give. My former employer was happy with this so the man gave a few of his secrets. But my employer wanted more so he sent me to him as a present in order to trade for more secrets and when the man had been finally given his last secret I cut his throat and returned to my employer." Ana eyes fell to the floor; she couldn't look at anyone the memoires of that mission still fresh in her mind. That man was vile; the things she had to do in order to gain those secrets were unspeakable. She could still see his bedroom in her head when she closed her eyes and she could still smell him.

Fury chucked the folder back into the middle of the table "How can we trust her?" Ana could hear the venom in Tony's voice as he spoke. "How do can we trust that this is not just another mission for her, which one of us is she here to kill?" Tony picked up the file that had been chucked into the middle of the table "look at this one here, she buried a man under the rumble while the battle of New York was happening, while we were fighting to save people's lives. She was taking them" Tony chucked file across the room "she is a risk to us all."

Ana turned to face Tony, "I did what I had to do to stay alive, anyone else would have done the stay" this seemed to push Tony over the edge.

"No, what you have done is heartless, you have so much blood on your hands its dripping" Ana eyes snapped up to Tony's, the anger building inside of her now.

"NO! I am not heartless, I had to do all of this in order to stay alive" she couldn't stop herself now "you think are so much better than me, I think you forget how you many your fortune Stark" she walked closer towards him "If I wanted Pepper dead then she would be 6 feet under right now" Ana turned and ran out of the room, she just wanted to be alone right now. But in this place it was impossible. She ran towards the elevator and made her way to the roof. Once she was alone staring at the skyline of New York, she took a deep breathe. Ana could feel the tears running down her face. She couldn't understand why it bothered her so much. She had been called heartless many times. Maybe it was because she wanted these people to like her, to understand her. But maybe he was right, they would leave her to die. Ana heard the door open and she turned to see Clint, she wiped her tears "I am not heartless, everything I have done, I have done for a reason" Clint just stared at her "yes I murdered people and I have stolen and lied and I killed a friend but I did it all for her" Ana felt her knees buckling under her. She fell to her knees on the roof. Clint came to her side and pulled her close to him "they took my sister Clint, they took Sophie" she buried her head in his chest "he took her and made me kill Iain, I shot him in the head to keep her safe" Clint wrapped his arms around her "I did all of this to keep her safe and when my contact is up, they will let her go and she can lead a normal life." Ana cried and cried in his arms.

Clint and Ana laid on the roof looking up at the stars. Ana found herself telling Clint everything apart for what happens when her contract is over. She didn't want to think about that right now. "Sophie was always so quiet, she loved art. It was her life. Mama and dad loved her so much, when I left for the army they poured everything into her" Ana laced her fingers with Clint's as they laid on the roof "do you think any different of me Clint?

Clint took a deep breathe "if I am honest, my view changes every day when I first met you, you was just a stripper and then you became this assassin but I understand we both have a past we would rather forget" Clint sat up and pulled himself to his feet and began to pull Ana to hers "but you will always be Kitten who's feet were hurting in those shoes"

Ana smiled as they began to walk back to the door on the roof. Ana stopped as her hand touched the handle "you know Clint, I still have those shoes" she winked and went inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait but hopefully another chapter should come quite quickly after this one. We really start to get into the story now. So please comment and let me know what you think. Any positive comments are welcome.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Ana laid on the cold floor in the alleyway, rain began to fall hard and fast, Ana could hear people walking past, of course Ana thought no one in New York would stop to help someone. Ana tried to push herself up but she couldn't she didn't have the strength. She could hear people shouting but she couldn't focus. All she knew was that she was in pain. She felt blood pouring from a wound somewhere on her body. Ana couldn't pinpoint where it was. Ana head was pulled backwards as someone grabbed her hair and tried to pull her up "Listen to me you little slut, you will not talk back to me" Ana was dragged backwards. Ana knew she had to fight but part of her just wanted to give up and die. She knew she would die anyway if she didn't finish her mission. She needed this mission, she had failed her last mission and been giving a second chance to take out the target and here he was dragging her by her hair. She needed a plan. He was an owner of a strip club and didn't like it when his 'girls' as he liked to call them talked back, he even made everyone call him daddy. Ana had spoken to the girls and all of them had said the same, he wasn't scared to beat them. Most of them had kids to support and of course fathers would be nowhere in sight. Ana knew that his man was a coward, if Ana could gain the upper hand he would run. Ana was slammed into a wall and she felt him begin to kick her in the stomach. With all the strength she had she grabbed his ankle and pulled it towards her and bit hard. She felt his blood in her mouth. He stumbled backwards and Ana pushed herself up. She looked round the room to see he had dragged her back into the dressing room. Ana couldn't help but smirk as she stumbled towards her bag and pulled out her gun and a little syringe. She heard him starting to move towards her, she picked up the syringe and stabbed it into her leg, she pushed down on the plunger and felt her body going into relief, she began to feel strong again, she knew it wouldn't last long so she need to get this done as quick as she could "you are going to get in now you little whore, no one will care once I kill you" he raised his fist to hit her in the back of the head "you are nothing" Ana turned round and caught his fist in her head. She squeezed his hands and felt the bones break. He screamed in pain and Ana smiled. She liked that he was in pain. He wasn't a man, he was a cockroach and she planned on killing his cockroach. She pushed on his hand and he fell to the floor. Ana stood over him and smiled down at him._

"_You are wrong, Daddy" she hissed at him as she raised her gun. She saw the fear in her eyes, her smile fell for a moment. She saw hope return to his eyes. Ana put her gun down on the table and pulled a chair towards her. She pulled up the cockroach of a man onto the chair and tied him to it. She gave him a couple of punches and she began to slowly feel the pain returning. She need to get this done quickly, she couldn't continue to fight him off. She had been injured too much. She went back over to her gun, she picked it up and raised it to his head. She saw the fear return to his eyes. "I am the last person you will ever see" she stepped closer so her gun was between his eyes. "Goodbye, Daddy" Ana smiled and pulled the trigger. His head jerked back as the bullet went through killing him instantly. Blood slowly began to drip through the exit wound. Ana walked over to her bag, she dropped her gun in and left. Leaving the body behind. Ana didn't get far, the pain began to be too much, she fall out into the alley and called the only person who could help her, the thought of calling him made her skin crawl but she had too. She needed her serum, she wouldn't make it back without it. Ana pulled her phone out her bag and dialled Ivan's number. "I need my serum now!" She put the phone down before he could answer. Ivan was a dangerous man, he was her trainer and he trained her in many different ways. But he beat her many times, broken many of her bones but worse of all he broke her heart. When Ana first came to Vipers den a bet had been made on who could bed her first and Ivan won the bet. Ana saw a black car pull up In front of her and she watched as the window was rolled down and a small black bag was chucked out the window. The car then went leaving her to crawl towards the bag. Once Ana managed to inject herself, she felt stronger. She pushed herself up from the ground and began to make the long walk back to Viper's den._

_Ana returned to Viper's den, she walked through the bar full of people. Many noticed her but didn't speak, no one was allowed to speak to her, Ana swayed her hips as she walked, and she felt strong and powerful. She forgot who she really was. At that moment she wasn't weak and fragile Ana, she was the Viper, an assassin she was beautiful and could bring any man to his knees. She made her way towards the back room and towards her living quarters. Once inside she stripped of her batted uniform and went to look at the damage. Luckily her serum made her wounds heal faster but not nearly fast enough, her wounds still scarred her. She looked at her body and remember how it was once clean and soft not it was riddled in little scars, she could see the bruises were begin to form and then she remember who she was. She was a scared girl forced into a life she didn't want. Ana was sweet and naïve before she joined the Army, she thought she was helping and serving her country. But she was wrong, the world was full of hate and evil. People were selfish and only ever thought of themselves Ana had changed, her once long glossy blonde locks had been cut shorted to just above her shoulders and her eyes didn't sparkle any more. She had grown and saw the world as it truly was. Ana walked towards her bath and took a long hot shower knowing the pain would soon set in and she would be out for a day or two. Ana dried herself off and dragged herself into bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling wondering about what her life could have been like if she let the man in the strip club take her away. The thought of him made her smile. Ana felt her eyes grown heavy and as she fell asleep her last moments of thought were of Clint._

Ana sat staring out the window of the gym. Everyone was out today apart from Steve, so he had been given the job of babysitting her. He was busy working out in the gym. Ana was growing tired of sitting around and waiting. She had even lost count of the days. She didn't know how many she had left now. Ana stood from the window and made her way towards Steve, she could see something was wrong, he kept missing the bag. "Is there something wrong Captain Rogers?" Ana stood next to the punching bag as Steve wiped the sweat from his face.

"Could I ask you something Ma'am" Ana nodded and she could see Steve was getting very uncomfortable "could you teach me to dance?" Ana nearly laughed but she knew that would only embarrass him more.

Ana was a dancer at heart, just like her mother "Of course, I take it you are planning to take someone dancing?" Ana sat down on the dance and began to take her shoes off, she wasn't wearing the right shoes at the moment.

"Her name is Beth, she asked me to take her dancing but I never learn to dance before I went under" Steve looked as if he wanted to say more but he stopped.

Ana stood as she finished taking her shoes off she stood, she thought for a moment how this work because there was quite a height difference between her and Steve. She took his hand and placed it on her hip, she could see him blushing which caused her to smile. "Jarvis can you play some music" some soft music began to play, Ana took Steve's other hand "Okay just follow me Captain Rogers" they began to move in time with the music and Ana could tell that Steve was a natural at this. Ana pulled Steve closer "as the song goes on pull her closer and then" Ana bent her back causing Steve to come closer. Then the music stopped Ana turned to see Clint standing at the door, he was glaring at Steve. "I will see you later Captain Rogers, Clint is here now, he can take over babysitting duty" Steve nodded and quickly ran towards the door, he could feel Clint glaring at him as he left.

Clint felt so angry seeing Steve so close to her, he looked as if he was going to kiss her. That wasn't allowed, he felt like a child. Ana wasn't his. She wasn't a toy, she was allowed to kiss whoever she wanted but Clint wanted nothing more than for her to kiss him. He pictured her soft lips on his, her warm body pressed up against him. Clint looked up to see she was talking but Clint hadn't been listening. "I was just teaching him to dance Clint, stop acting like a child." Clint could see she was angry. "I can do whatever I want with anyone"

Clint couldn't help but stare at her, the way her hips moved when she was mad. Clint couldn't example what it was about her. Sometimes he just found himself watching her. The way she smiled, the way she would frown every time Stark talked. Clint felt an overwhelming need to protect her ever since he saw her on that stage in those stupid shoes. He wanted to keep her safe.

Clint closed the space between them, he put his hand on her hip and took her hand in his "play the music again Jarvis" the music began to play again, Clint pulled Ana closed to him, he could feel her heart beating faster. He could see the surprise in her face. Natasha had taught Clint to dance a few years ago. Clint moved his hand to Ana back and dipped her, Ana felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Clint face was so close to her own, she could feel his breath on her lips. Her eyes went down to his lips. Clint moved his other hand to the back of her head and kissed her. Clint then lost his foot and they both crashed to the floor. Ana groan as her back hit the floor but then began to laugh and Clint joined her. Clint pushed her hair back that that fallen in front of her face and kissed her again.

"Agent Barton and Agent Rhodes, Director Fury has asked I inform you that you are both needed in the meeting room, you have a mission" Ana smiled and quickly jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Come on Clint, we are going on my first SHIELD mission" Clint couldn't help but smile at Ana "I will race you" and with that she ran, Clint laughed and ran after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again with another chapter, we are getting starting to get into the story now I cannot believe I have 47 followers on this story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story it means a lot to me, so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**38 Days left**

Ana was sat on the cold table in Bruce lad. She was required to have a medical before we went on her mission. Ana had learned she was going under cover for 2 weeks. This worried Ana as she would only have 24 days left after that. Ana still wasn't sure she could trust Fury to find Sophie before Ana contract ended. Ana was lost in thought when Bruce entered the room wearing his white lab coat. Ana smiled at Bruce when she finally realised he had entered the room "Good Afternoon Dr Banner."

Bruce smiled and pulled his little table closed to his chair in front on Ana "Good Afternoon Ana, and please call me Bruce" Ana nodded and looked down towards the little table Bruce had brought over. "I just need to check a few things and take some blood, is that okay?" Ana nodded as Bruce began to check her pulse and heartbeat. "Can you remove your shirt please Ana, I need to check your burn to make sure it has healed okay" Ana removed her top and Bruce was surprised to see the burn was still healing. If Ana had indeed have the same serum as Steve it would have healed by now. "Your burn is still healing but it so be fine for your mission" Bruce picked up the needle and Ana had already put her arm out for him. Bruce took the blood and took it over to his machine to check it "I will just check this quickly, do you know where you are going for your mission?"

Ana watched Bruce looked at her blood "Well its quite funny actually, I am going undercover at a strip club. When I was with Vipers den, I went undercover as a stripper in a club in New York, it's not the same one of course. I don't think I would be welcome back seeing as I put a bullet through the owners head" Ana chuckled a little at this but Bruce didn't laugh. Ana just sat in silence after that.

"This is odd, Ana when I last checked your blood I found some parts of the serum that was used on Captain Rogers, but now it's gone" Bruce got up the two different samples on his screen and moved to show Ana "would you know anything about this?" Ana got off the table and moved towards the screen.

"Oh that must be my serum, I was giving it when I started as an assassin, and it gives me a temporary boost in everything really. It masks any pain I am in, heals my wounds quicker. Makes me faster, stronger." Ana moved towards her bag and pulled her little black bag out. "I only have one vial left, but it wears off after about 5 hours depending on how badly I am was injured, I used it just before I was caught by Stark" Ana moved back towards the table and pulled her shirt back on become very aware that she had been walked around the lab in just her bra. Ana became thankful she put on a nice lacy black bra on that morning. "My former employer said that it couldn't be made to be permanent. He said the side effects were too much"

Bruce was excited by this new development, this could mean so many new things for soldiers and Agents if they could use this. "Am I am able to keep this, this could mean so much for the future" Bruce stood from his computer and moved towards this desk. Ana kept the black bag firmly in her hand "Agents could become."

"Super soldiers," Ana put her it back into her bag "I am sorry Bruce but It cannot be reproduced, this serum is made for my genetic code" Bruce looked like the wind had just been taken out of his wings. Ana knew that Bruce had become who he was because he was tried to remake the super solider serum. "I am sorry I got your hopes up. Do you need anything else?"

Bruce turned back from his desk and smiled at Ana "Don't worry about it Ana and no that is all. I believe you are fit for the field." Ana smiled and began to leave to head to begin to pack. She would be moving into a crappy apartment close to the strip club so she would blend in.

Ana put her hand on the door handle and stopped and turned back towards Bruce "Bruce, thank you" Ana smiled and returned to her room.

Ana wasn't surprised to see Clint in her room when she got back. She had avoided him since their kiss. Ana had let herself slip. Believing that anything could happen between them. She had a mission now and that she what she needed to be focused on. She pulled a bag from under her bag as Clint just stood watching her as she began to pack. "Are you just going to completely ignore that fact that we kissed Kitten" Ana stopped when he called her Kitten.

Ana took a deep breath and moved towards her drawers, she pulled out her viper uniform and chucked it into her bag. "Clint I am going on a mission. I don't have time for this" Ana didn't even look at him as she spoke. She need to be cold but if she looked at him she could never do it. She could look at his blue eyes without her heart skipping a beat. "The kiss was a mistake and it won't happen again" Ana had finished packing her bag "and don't call me Kitten" she zipped it up and began to leave.

"Ana, don't do this" Clint grabbed her hand "I meant what I said at my last visit to the strip club" He turned her round to face him "I can take you away from all this."

Ana's eyes stayed down on the floor it took all her strength to do this but it would be better in the long run. She need to do this. She was always taught to never become attached. Attachments make you weak. "This is where I belong Clint. I am an assassin" Ana pulled her wrist free and she turned and left. Leaving Clint standing in her room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi back again, we are really getting into the story now. I once again want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this far. This is my first fanfiction and I am so pleased people have read it. So once again thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**25 days left.**

Ana was into her second week at the club but she found nothing as far as she could tell everything was clean here. Ana only had one day left. She was a bit weary to return to Stark Tower, she hadn't spoken to Clint in the time she had been at the club. Ana was getting ready for her last dance of the night. When one of the other dancers informed her Tony Stark was here in the front row. Ana tried to mask her surprise and she looked out into the crowd. Seeing not only Tony Stark there but Clint as well. Ana knew they must be on a mission as well. "Lola sweetie, you have a phone call" Destiny shouted down the hall, Lola was Ana's cover name while she was there. Ana's ran down the hall to take the call.

"Thanks Destiny" Ana picked up the phone "Hello Lola speaking."

"It's me Ana" Ana heard Clint on the other end, she couldn't help it but her heart skipped a beat at hearing his voice "We are here to look around, so just answer yes or no to the next questions."

Ana smiled as some of the girls walked past towards the stage, Ana would have to go on soon "Okay, but I need to hurry, I have to go on stage soon." Ana noticed her boss giving her the 5 minute sign.

"Have you found anything while you were here?"

"No" Ana waved at Destiny as she went on stage.

"Are you okay?" this time when Clint spoke, he said it in hushed tones. Ana believed so Stark wouldn't hear him.

"Yes I am fine, I have to go now, I am going on stage" Ana put the phone down before Clint could say another thing. Ana went to put her shoes on and made her way to stage.

Clint sat staring at the stage waiting for Ana to come out.

"Gentleman, please welcome to the stage, Kitten" Ana came out to dance music blaring out. Ana found it amazing how she slipped so easily back into stripper mode. Ana looked around the room as she made her way towards the stage. Then her heart stopped she said Ivan stood at the bar with Stefan another member from Viper den. Ana prayed in her heart that couldn't tell it was her. She was wearing a red wig that was in a bob and green contact lenses. Ana thought that this couldn't get any worse until she saw Pepper storming into the room looking for Tony she guessed.

Ana keep telling herself not to make eye contact, she could still make it if she didn't make eye contact with either of the two men. But then Ana couldn't hold it any longer she looked up and her eyes met Ivan's. Ivan grinned and whispered to Stefan. Ana's eyes darted to Pepper, she could see by the look on her face that she was very angry with Tony. Who on earth had told her he was here. Ana was still on stage and she need she had to tell Clint because soon all hell would be breaking lose. Ana made her way off the stage and she lifted a leg onto Clint's chair bent down towards Clint, she whispered in his ear "Clint, my cover is blow. Two men from Viper's den is here and Pepper has just walked in" Clint put his hands on the lower of her back. "Get Pepper out" Clint nodded and put a note into her shorts and Ana lifted her leg and made her way back to the stage when Clint got up and nodded to Tony. Tony clearly not seeing Pepper made his way after Clint. Ana looked over to Pepper and Pepper just stared at her. Ana hoped she could tell it was her.

Ana was just about to finish her routine when the lights went out and she heard Stefan's thick Russian accent "Get the Viper and kill the red-head" Ana ducked down the floor and began to crawl through the crowd of people as gun shots rang out. The room went silence and the lights came back on. Ana stopped in the middle of the room, looking at the bodies on the floor. Ivan had secured the main entrance, Tony had left his suit at home, so it looks like it was just Ana against them. Ana stood and looked round for Pepper but she couldn't see her. Tony must have gotten her out before Ivan had secured the doors "Hello Anastasia" Stefan spoke with his thick Russian accent, not many people would be able to understand him but Ana had grown to be able understand him with no problem. She hated the sight of him. He had been the man who had made her kill Iain. She can still picture him there in the god awful suit. He hadn't changed since she last saw him. He still bore the scar down his face.

Ana's eyes were drawn to the man staring next to him. A man she knew very well. He had once been her light in this dark world but then she realised he was just as dark as the rest of them. He used her because she was a challenge. "Hello my love" he also had a Russian accent but not as thick as Stefan's. Ivan had left Russian many years ago and hadn't returned since. Ana felt sick to her stomach when he spoke to her.

"I was never your love Ivan" Ana backed closer towards the fire exit when she caught sight of Pepper's strawberry blonde hair. Damn Tony and Clint must have thought she had left.

"You have disappointed him Anastasia, he is not pleased" Ana knew right away who Stefan referring too. Ana continuing back towards the door, hoping that they had not seen Pepper, but Ana knew she had guessed wrong when Stefan turned to face Pepper. Ana saw Stefan pull out his gun. "We have been sent to finish the job" Stefan aimed his gun at Pepper. Before Ana could even think, she moved quickly moving in front of Pepper. The shot rang out and Ana looked round to see Pepper was fine. For a hopeful moment Ana thought Stefan had missed until Ana felt the blood dripping down her shoulder. Ana felt the room begin to spin as the bullet hole in her shoulder began to ooze blood. Ana felt her knees buckling. Ana fell to the floor and saw Pepper moving towards her. Ana shook her hand and Pepper stayed where she was. "Anastasia, what a foolish mistake, and now you will die as well" Stefan began walking towards her with his gun aimed for her head. Ana felt Stefan's gun on her head "it's lucky that he likes your sister in his bed Anastasia, she is the reason you have lived this long." Ana felt her anger rising in her. How dare he speak of her sister like this, Sophie would never do anything like that. Ana reached up and snapped his wrist and pulled the gun from his hand and without thinking pulled the trigger. Blood splashed across Ana's face as Stephen fall to the ground blood pouring on to the floor. Ivan looked on in shock at what just happened. Ana was growing weak from the blood loss and her little black bag contained the last of her serum was back in her apartment. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder.

"My love, do we have to go this, just kill her and you can come back to my bed." Ana looked at him in horror, the thought of going back to his bed made her feel sick.

"No Ivan, I will never go back with you." Ana felt the pain in her shoulder now, she felt the gun begin to fall from her hand. It took everything to keep hold of it. "You used me Ivan."

Ivan laughed at this "You like to be used Anastasia, you think this people actually care you what happens to you? To Sophie?" Ana felt her knees go weak "they use you every day Ana and Sophie is doing well, she is his favourite" Ana felt her heart stop, she had failed her "Maybe is time you take early retirement my love" Ana fell to her knees, her blood dripping onto the floor. Ivan pushed her to the floor and kicks her in the shoulder. Ana bites down to stop herself screaming. Pepper backs herself into a corner "I will kill her and then I will kill you" Ana looked over to Pepper, Ana could see the fear in her eyes. Maybe Ana should just let her die. Maybe it was time for Ana to die. She could finally be a peace.

Ana closed her eyes ready to give up when she heard a little voice "Ana please" Ana opened her eyes and looked over at Pepper She couldn't let her die, she was just like Sophie.

She could let this happen. Ana pusher herself up and gripped her gun "Ivan!"

Ana raised her gun as Ivan turned and smiled "Shall we have it the other way round then? So be it" Ivan aimed his gun and pulled the trigger hitting Ana just above her hip. Ana had tried to move but she was slow due to the bullet wound on her shoulder. Ana hunched over in pain "See Ana, you don't have what it takes, you are blinded by love. I used you and that if the thing you will ever be good for" Ana shot up and aimed the gun and pulled the trigger shooting Ivan in eye. Ivan's body fell to the floor in front of Pepper. Pepper rushed over and people began to break the door down. Ana couldn't help but think finally it's taken them long enough. Ana fell to the floor as the blood began to gush from her wounds.

Pepper began to put pressure on both the wounds "Pepper, I need you to promise me something" Pepper nodded "Tell Clint, I am sorry and find my Sister, red has her" Ana's voice was weak and fading fast. Ana eyes closed and her head fell back. Pepper moved her hand from one of the wounds just as Clint downed down from a vent. Pepper felt a faint pulse. Clint stopped in his tracks when he saw Pepper holding someone both covered in blood. He raced over and saw Ana's pale face. Pepper as still putting pressure on the wounds.

"She has a faint pulse, we need to get her to a hospital now!" Clint nodded and called 911 just as Tony raced into the room and saw Pepper was covered in blood.

"Oh my god Pepper, are you hurt?" Tony pulled her into his arms as Clint took over putting pressure on her wounds.

Pepper fell into his arms crying "She saved me Tony, she took the bullet meant for me" Tony could hear the sirens. He was in such a trance that he didn't even see the medics running in and trying to restart Ana's heart. Pepper broke free from Tony's arm to ride in the ambulance with Ana.

Ana's heart stopped again on the way to the hospital, Clint and Tony followed in Tony's car. Clint just stared at nothing. He was in shock completed shock. When they had left believing Pepper had left the door had been shut and men with guns were everywhere. Tony didn't have his suit and Clint had only one gun that he had to give to Tony so he could try to make to the vents to give Ana. He was gone about 10 minutes and within that time Ana was shot twice and now she could die. Clint thought back to when he saw her come out on the stage that evening. He wasn't a fan of the red hair, he preferred her blonde. She was a little different than when he last saw her. He could see the sad look in her eyes. She looked right at him and all Clint wanted to do was take her away from everything. All the pain and suffering in the world. He wanted to make her happy. Clint knew he would kill a thousand men to see her smile and laugh.

When Tony and Clint arrived at the hospital they found Pepper sat in the waiting room. Pepper pointed towards a room with two armed officers stood outside "they won't let anyone in apart from doctors, they say she is under arrest."

Clint walked towards the door with his badge in his hand "Evening Officers, I am with SHIELD."

The officers looked down at his badge but they didn't move "Sorry Agent Barton, we are under strict urges by the FBI that no one even SHIELD is allowed" Clint frowned at the officers and turned back to Tony and Pepper.

As Clint returned a doctor came over "Miss Potts?" Pepper nodded at the doctor "We have managed to stable her but she has lost a lot of blood, she is a rare blood type and we don't have enough blood at the moment we have found a hospital that has enough and having it shipped over but it could be a couple of hours" Tony shifted in his seat, knowing that he could help but he wasn't sure he wanted to. This woman had killed for money, nearly killed Pepper but then she had saved her life. Could that make up for all the bad she had done "we can only hope that she remains stable until the blood arrives."

The doctor turned to leave "wait, doctor what blood type is she?" Tony could hardly believe he was going to do this.

"She is AB- Mr Stark" Damn it Tony thought, what are the chance of that they both have the same blood type. Tony couldn't help but think this was meant to happen.

Tony began to remove his shirt leaving him standing in just a white vest top. "She is the same as me, I will give the blood" The Doctor turned began to walk towards Ana's room. Tony followed and Clint pulled out his phone and made the important texts.

Tony looked down at Ana, she was so pale, and her face just looked like she was sleeping. The doctor hooked Tony up and he watched as his blood left his arm and went over to Ana. "This makes us even Rhodes, I don't have to like you but you saved Peppers life." Tony clenched his fist to make sure the blood kept coming "Thank you Ana." Tony looked out the window and saw Bruce arriving with a little black bag, he ran towards the door but was stood by the officer.

"Clint, Ana needs this little black bag, it has her serum in" Clint nodded not bothering to question what the serum was. He took the little bag and made his way towards the air vent. He would be next to Ana now if his life depended on it.

Tony was begin to feel dizzy with the blood he was giving. He had given just over a pint now. The doctor began to remove the tube. "Thank you Mr Stark that should be enough we will just have to see what happens now" The doctor helped Tony to his feet and led him out the room. Clint dropped down from the air vent. He opened up the little black bag and stabbed the needle into Ana's leg. He sat and he waited hoping to see her open up her eyes.

"Are you always this stubborn Kitten?" Clint didn't know why he was talking to her, he wasn't sure she could hear him but at this point he was willing to try anything "when I first saw you on that stage, I thought what was a girl like you doing working in a place like that" Clint took hold of her hand "and then I saw your eyes they were filled with sadness and pain, at that point all I wanted to do was look after you" Clint looked down to the floor "and you give a terrible lap dance" Clint couldn't help but laugh at what he just said.

"I didn't see you complaining at the time" Clint looked up and saw the blue eyes he had been waiting to see "plus I never got to finish."


End file.
